Nonetheless
by Vyhnan
Summary: AU. Yasuo y Talon viajan juntos a través de Runaterra, buscando la solución a problemas que los persiguen y que han decidido compartir. Relación establecida.


Yasuo había experimentado la frialdad del invierno en incontables ocasiones. No era inusual para él temblar de frío durante las noches heladas, ni sentir cómo sus dientes castañeteaban con cada espasmo y cada violento estremecimiento.

Pero la helada brisa de los inviernos joanianos no se comparaba con la inclemencia que se extendía a través de los páramos del Fréljord.

El viento prometía penetrar la madera de las paredes— esa madera que crujía cada vez que los ventarrones azotaban la pequeña cabaña. Todo era albor hasta donde se extendía la vista; la nieve descendía y se acumulaba sobre el techo, y a través del paso, y en las copas de los elevados pinos, y el soplo helado que aullaba por doquier ahuyentaba hasta a los animales de pelajes más gruesos y mullidos.

Sólo el fuego que ardía en el interior de la cabaña era capaz de combatir contra el respiro del invierno. Pero para hombres más sensibles a las inclemencias del tiempo, como Yasuo, ni el calor de la chimenea resultaba suficiente consuelo.

Yasuo había resuelto combatir el frío escondiéndose debajo del peso de un par de pesadas mantas. Había vaciado prácticamente el pequeño armario que engalanaba la habitación y creado con las mantas un fuerte de algodón de múltiples colores y patrones. Sólo su cabeza permanecía fuera de la fortaleza, sólo porque Yasuo necesitaba respirar.

—Agh. Frío. Mucho frío.

—No es mi problema.

—Hmn… casi tan frío como tu corazón. Eres cruel, Talon.

Talon bufó desde el otro extremo de la habitación, y volvió a fingir que ignoraba al ronin, concentrándose nuevamente en la tarea de admirar el escenario que se abría tras la ventana.

Él no resentía la temperatura de la misma manera que su acompañante. Había crecido en las calles, después de todo, y había aprendido a adaptarse a las circunstancias de todo temporal.

Si bien tampoco era indiferente al frío del Fréljord, al menos a él le bastó ponerse encima un abrigo y una bufanda para entrar en calor.

— Si me enfermo tú cuidarás de mí, ¿no es así? Ese es un buen consuelo.

Talon estuvo a punto de volver el rostro hacia la cama para fulminar a Yasuo con la mirada, pero fue más obstinado su deseo de no prestarle atención. Sabía que eso molestaba al ronin mucho más que cualquier respuesta que se le pudiera ocurrir. Sabía también que el otro estaría más que feliz de estar así, intentando provocarle, y casi podía imaginarse la estúpida sonrisa que ahora mismo bailaría sobre sus labios con el tinte familiar de la familia.

—Odio Fréljord.

—¿Preferirías que volviéramos a Noxus? Podemos arreglar eso —objetó Talon con sarcasmo, dejando caer la mentira en la que pretendía no estar al tanto de lo que decía el espadachín.

En respuesta, escuchó un gruñido y escuchó el siseo de las mantas frotándose sobre la piel. Supuso que Yasuo había negado con la cabeza para enfatizar su desagrado.

—Prefiero mil veces morir congelado aquí. Mejor morir en las garras del invierno que en las de un cerdo noxiano. Además… es lindo, a veces. En primavera. Y me da una excusa para pedir que vengas aquí y me abraces para calentarme.

Y ahí estaba otra vez; la certeza de que, una vez más, Yasuo estaría sonriendo. Ni siquiera necesitaba verlo; bastaba con escuchar la dulzura irónica en sus palabras para que sus estúpidos coqueteos le hicieran estremecer en desagrado.

—Eres patético cuando ruegas. ¿Acaso no hablan los samuráis de honor y orgullo? Puede que ahora estemos en mejores términos, pero…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, el ruido una risa grave y gutural le obligó a callar y, finalmente, Talon miró hacia la cama y vio a Yasuo ahí, aún sepultado bajo quién sabe cuántas mantas y con la mejilla reposada sobre la almohada.

—¿Por qué has vuelto tan seria la charla, Talon? —preguntó Yasuo con su acento burlón y eternamente fastidioso—. Soy un samurái, creo en el honor, soy orgulloso, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el deseo de tener a mi amante entre mis brazos. Ya no eres mi enemigo, Talon. Eres mi compañero.

Había un tipo de magia críptica que sólo Yasuo conocía y que, al parecer, había aprendido a emplear con maestría. La magia que permitía oscilar a sus palabras en diversos timbres; desde el burlón y sarcástico que lo caracterizaba, hasta el solemne y honesto que conseguía llenar a Talon de un calor bochornoso que con nadie más había experimentado.

Y lo estaba usando en ese preciso momento, a su favor. A traición.

Talon se mordió la lengua y frunció el ceño; se había quedado sin palabras, sin forma de refutar al samurái. Siempre era lo mismo. Yasuo ya había aprendido a trabajarlo usando técnicas desconocidas y fielmente infalibles.

—Idiota.

—Un poco. A veces. Sólo cuando se trata de ti.

Una vez más: terca, fastidiosa. La dulzura pretenciosa y, sin embargo, encantadora. Talon gruñó y tuvo el deseo de aventarle algún objeto en la cabeza a Yasuo. Por ridículo.

Pero en vez de eso, y como una madre compungida, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda al samurái para poder perderse en la visión de la nieve que creaba alcores en el exterior.

—¿Si voy contigo dejarás de decir estupideces? —preguntó Talon y miró al espadachín por sobre su hombro con los ojos entornados, justo para ver cómo la sonrisa en los labios del joniano se ensanchaba con el rictus de la victoria.

—Es una posibilidad. Contigo cerca preferiría usar mis labios para otras cosas.

—Tch.

Estúpido viejo ebrio. Joder, Talon no tenía ni idea de por qué cedía ante sus caprichos siquiera. Quizá sólo porque él también tenía frío y la única cama con mantas era esa. O quizá porque, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la propuesta de Yasuo resultaba terriblemente tentadora.

—Muévete. No quiero que estés encima de mí.

Talon caminó hacia la cama y esperó ahí a que Yasuo siguiera su orden. Y, aunque usualmente Yasuo le hubiera desobedecido, esta vez las órdenes apostaban a su favor, así que obedeció con entusiasmo y empujó su propio cuerpo al otro extremo de la cama.

Al cabo de ello, Yasuo elevó uno de sus brazos, descubriendo el colchón a lado de él sólo lo suficiente como para mantener el cuerpo oculto pero permitirle al noxiano deslizarse en el espacio que acaba de crear para él.

Era una ofrenda de paz momentánea; el preludio de la nueva confrontación que estaba por iniciar.

El cuerpo de Talon se hundió en el colchón y en la marea de mantas, y un instante después fue recibido por los brazos de Yasuo. Reticente en apariencia, Talon se arrimó al cuerpo el ronin y, aún mirándole a los ojos, se entregó al abrazo que este le ofrecía.

La explosión de calidez fue casi inmediata; Yasuo suspiró de placer y atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Talon, quien sólo atinó a rodearle la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Podía sentir cómo las extremidades del joniano, fuertes y vigorosas, le apresaban contra sí y le inyectaban una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad.

La frialdad del infierno de Freljórd se humedeció con el calor que generaron sus torsos al frotarse el uno contra el otro antes de que lo hicieran sus bocas en un beso lento y prolongado. Los labios de Talon se calentaron con la saliva de Yasuo, y su alma ardió con la dulzura que Yasuo usó para descender a través de su mentón y hasta la longitud de su cuello en una serie de besos lentos y tupidos, tan sensibles como el roce del algodón sobre el terciopelo.

Todo se volvió calor y sensibilidad; humedad y satisfacción. Las manos de Yasuo se entregaron a la tarea de explorar la espalda del asesino, de estudiar los relieves de sus músculos, aún ocultos bajo las telas de sus prendas. La temperatura aumentaba conforme la pasión hacía, conforme el deseo caldeaba en su interior y se tornaba apremiante.

Los dedos de Yasuo leyeron el braile en el cuerpo de Talon y descifraron el mensaje que le exigía continuar, descender. Y lo hizo, contra todo, permitiendo que sus manos escurrieran hacia el peligro del sur para tocar el trasero del asesino y obtener un gruñido gutural en respuesta. Una vez más, sus labios volvieron a conectarse, y fueron ahora sus lenguas quienes intercambiaron el fuego en un beso que volvió vaho su aliento y cortó sus respiraciones.

Era bueno; tan bueno. Tan profundo y tan reconfortante. Talon posó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del ronin y arañó los músculos suavemente. Jamás soñó que terminaría así, en los brazos de un joniano, de un hombre de honor. Jamás imaginó que tendría su corazón y su férrea lealtad, ni la necesidad de mantenerle a su lado, pero estaba feliz de que fuera así, y lo único que deseaba era prolongarlo para siempre.

Y entonces, Talon lo sintió.

—Qué demonios...

Los besos se detuvieron y la pasión se volvió incertidumbre. Sin conceder explicaciones, Talon alejó sus labios de la boca de Yasuo y le empujó, separándose de él lo suficiente para permitirse mirar hacia abajo y comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—...Con razón te estabas congelando. Estás desnudo, maldito pervertido.

Las mejillas de Talon se incendiaron con el rojo de la vergüenza, y más que por sí mismo fue pena ajena. Pero lejos de resentir su propio descaro, Yasuo únicamente soltó una risotada e insistió en abrazar a Talon, ganándose un mal gesto que en vez de intimidarle sólo lo divirtió. Cabrear a Talon era, sin duda, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

—Ah, pero si era parte del plan para sentir calor, pequeño —se excusó Yasuo y besó la mejilla de Talon cariñosamente. Sus brazos volvieron a envolver la figura del asesino con posesividad masculina y ambición y, en contra de los deseos de su ego, Talon se dejo hacer, aunque aún con esa expresión que amenazaba con asesinar al ronin manipulando su semblante.

—¿Y en qué consistía tu plan, eh? ¿Morirte de frío para que después te cremaran? Pft, al menos al final terminarías caliente.

Yasuo negó con la cabeza. El vestigio de su sonrisa aún se proyectaba sobre sus labios como una gentil curva. Talon se preparó para escuchar alguna estupidez como respuesta, pero en vez de eso sintió cómo las manos de Yasuo, ásperas y frías, atrapaban sus mejillas.

Tan pronto sintió el roce, y más por inercia que por rechazo, Talon intentó retroceder, pero al amargar Yasuo acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus rostros y le sostuvo con firmeza. Sus pulgares dibujaron círculos perezosos sobre las blandas mejillas del asesino, y el caoba de su mirada se fundió con el oro que brillaba en los ojos del noxiano.

Ninguno pronunció palabra. Yasuo terminó por acercar su cara a la de Talon y, aún sosteniéndole, frotó la punta de su nariz sobre la de él cariñosamente.

—¿Qué mejor solución hay para el frío que buscar un lugar cálido en el cual estar? —murmuró Yasuo y cerró los ojos. Talon casi podía jurar que sentía el calor de su sonrisa sobre los labios.

—Y el lugar más cálido en el que puedo pensar es dentro de ti.


End file.
